At present, an electronic system of an electronic device, such as a server, a router, or a switch, generally is an integrated circuit having specific functions and consisting of several basic circuits that are interconnected and interact with each other. Functional circuits therein are mostly deployed and integrated on circuit boards, where a connector is used between circuit boards to implement an electrical connection between the functional circuits. Circuit boards of existing electronic devices mostly use an arrangement mode of an orthogonal architecture. That is, connectors on a front circuit board and a rear circuit board of an electronic system are directly mated perpendicularly in an orthogonal manner, so as to implement an electrical connection between the functional circuits on the circuit boards.
As the aforesaid electronic devices are developing toward higher and higher density, more and more circuit boards thereof are integrated, and connectors on the front circuit board and the rear circuit board are getting closer and closer, and the arrangement density is getting higher and higher. As a result, when the front circuit board and the rear circuit board are mated directly, there is a larger assembly tolerance therebetween. Furthermore, an accumulated tolerance chain may exceed that required for fitting precision of the connectors, so that the circuit boards assembled with connectors are deformed after being mated and assembled. In addition, the connectors are closer to each other, and a larger external force needs to be applied thereon during installation to assemble them onto the circuit boards.